


Finally meet

by anorman05



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorman05/pseuds/anorman05
Summary: Back at the bar What will happen this time????





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!

"well well well look who we have here...." Jason turned around to see Dick grayson walking toward him  
"listen dude i told you i don't roll th-" Jason was interrupted by Dick pulling him in for a kiss  
"what the hell man!?!?!?!" Jason seethed   
"once you get a taste of it,you'll never let go.." Dick remarked as he grabbed at jason's Butt  
Jason suddenly realized..how much he did enjoy making out with Dick  
"fine" Jason said but only once  
"oh Jay I can't promise you that" Dick remarked as they went up to Dick's room in the hotel that sat above the bar  
*In Dicks room*  
Dick blindly grabbed at Jason wanting more he didn't care what he got as long as it was of Jason.  
"what the hell is going on?!" Bruce said as he walked in.  
"oh shit"Dick mumbled as his head fell back

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen next.....?


End file.
